


Alexander Lang

by orphan_account



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, F/M, Post Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot/ future/ Clark's POV/ How Lexana could have ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander Lang

I just wanted to check up on you. I wanted to see if you were ok, if you were happy.

My plan was to just get a glimpse of you and leave before you would notice me, but when I finally saw you… It was the biggest shock of my life. It wasn't because of you, but because of whom you were with.

I could see the bald guy clearly. He was wearing jeans and a t-shit. You looked like you went out shopping, but it was impossible, wasn't it? I must've been hallucinating! After all, he was dead and he would've never worn those clothes or acted like this.

I couldn't leave now, not without a proper explanation, so I just landed in front of you, keeping the distance, so you wouldn't cause me any pain with your kryptonite suit.

You looked stunned, but then you quickly covered your partner with your own body like you were afraid I might hurt him.

And you explained everything while I could just stand there, staring at you two, speechless. There was no doubt now that it was him.

You told me that you'd found an old and forgotten LuthorCorp lab and there he was, lying in a coma, hibernated, waiting for somebody to set him free.

His limbs had been frost-bitten after the Arctic and he'd had the Veritas symbol engraved on his chest, so he'd been put to sleep and healed by skin taken from his clones. He hadn't yet foreseen that one of them would get out of control. That was the Lex who'd planted the bomb on the top of the Daily Planet, that was the clone Oliver Queen had blown up. It wasn't the real person. It was just a copy with all of Lex's memories.

You told me you'd taken care of him once you'd woken him up. You'd still had feelings for him despite everything. You'd nursed him back to health and then you'd watched his transition. First, you'd wanted him to leave, but then you'd realized that he'd turned back into the man you'd fallen for such a long time ago. He'd admitted he'd been wrong and misguided. He'd been misled while thinking that I was the earth's greatest threat. When he'd found out what I'd done and how I'd become Superman, he'd understood how wrong he'd been. He'd decided not to go back to LuthorCorp, not to reveal him being alive and well. He'd decided to live a happy and normal life with the woman he'd always loved. You'd gotten married the second time and now his name was Alexander Lang.

You were saving the city while using your power suit and he owned a small company.

I understood there was no place for me in your lives anymore. I knew it from the beginning. I had even more than I wanted. I just wanted to see if you were happy and realized that you were beyond happy. You finally led the life you deserved, the best one I could pray for, for you. It was by the side of my enemy, but was he an enemy now? He'd changed. He'd become the man I always believed he could become.

And that made me happy, too.

I had to leave though. I had my life back in Metropolis by the side of my fiancée and you two had your life here. Everything was right.

And there it was. The final goodbye. The final forgiveness and understanding when I looked at your husband and nodded. That was it. I just nodded and he nodded back.

But when our eyes met, we told ourselves everything we needed to. We forgave. We understood. We were finally at peace.

There was no place for friendship anymore, but there was no hate and hostility, no rivalry and that was once again more than I could pray for.

With that knowledge I flew away.


End file.
